Slowly Losing You
by RavenclawRebecca
Summary: An experience from Ron's past is revealed and his friends try to help him overcome his fear. Can they help Ron? Or will the experience from the ginger's past come back and take him away? ***TAKEN FROM MY BACKUP ACCOUNT. I DID NOT COPY ACACIAHERRERA***


**Slowly Losing You**

Pain. That was all Ronald Weasley felt. That once happy Gryffindor who laughed at everything was gone. He had vanished, replaced with a sorrow, depressed and quiet lion. Ron wasn't himself anymore. His best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were worried about him. This wasn't the Ron they knew. This Ron was nearly silent all the time. He never spoke a word unless he felt it was required. He used to eat until he felt like he would burst. Lately, he barely ate anything. You could no longer see the happiness in his eyes. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. Instead, a depressing darkness had taken over his once sparkling eyes. Harry and Hermione had tried everything to reach out to Ron, but he wouldn't talk to either of them. They had even tried asking Ginny, but Ron wasn't speaking to his little sister either. The only ones who knew the reason for Ron's sudden depression were his twin brothers, Fred and George. The twins were having conflict with themselves. They knew Ron needed help from his best friends, but they had made a promise to Ron to not tell anyone. They hated seeing their little brother suffering, but they had promised. Despite their pranking and jokester personalities, they couldn't break their promises. However, the twins knew that this was one promise that they might have to break. It was for Ron's safety and happiness. Late one October night, Ron had gone up to bed early, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins in the common room alone. Fred and George felt this was the best time to do it.

''Hey, guys?'' Fred asked. Harry and Ginny looked up from their homework, and Hermione managed to tear her eyes away from her reading book to give them their attention. Fred glanced at George before continuing.

''George and I promised Ron that we would keep this secret, but you guys deserve to know. It may be the only way to help him. We're sorry for not telling you sooner...'' Fred looked at his twin who nodded his head.

''...but we know what's wrong with Ron.'' Fred finished. The three looked at each other. Harry and Ginny stacked up their papers and books neatly and Hermione carefully placed a bookmark in between the pages she was reading and set it aside.

''You know why he's depressed?'' Harry asked. The twins nodded simultaneously. The five sat together in a circle near the glowing fireplace. The twins cast a silencing charm on the common room before beginning their story.

''During the summer, we went to visit our grandparents. They hadn't seen us for a while and Mum thought it'd be good to go see them. We stayed there for a week. Anyway, we arrived and took our belongings we had brought with us to the guest room, which was quite snug considering six of us were staying in there.'' Fred paused telling the story and George took over.

''Fred had gone outside to help Dad tend to grandma's garden. Ginny had gone into the kitchen to help Grandma with dinner and Mum was taking a nap in the guestroom. Ron and I were left alone in the sitting room with Grandpa. Grandpa had stood up after a few minutes and told Ron to follow him. I noticed Ron looked kinda timid but stood and followed. I thought it was weird for Ron to be timid around our grandfather, so I also stood and followed after them quietly. I didn't know where they'd gone and was ready to give up when I heard Ron whimper. I knew that whimper from anywhere. It was the whimper Ron did when he was in pain. I noticed the sound had come from the basement so I cautiously opened the basement door and walked down the stairs as quiet as possible. As I prepared to turn the corner I heard a loud thump and instead of turning the corner, I stayed where I was and poked my head around the corner.'' George was choking back tears by now and everyone could tell he was about to reveal something shocking.

''I poked my head around the corner and saw Ron on the floor. His lower arm was bleeding heavily and I saw our grandfather with a knife in hand, covered in b-blood. Ron's blood.'' Everyone's eyes widened at this. George wiped away a stray tear and resumed the story.

''I wanted to run back upstairs at that moment and tell grandma but I was paralyzed with shock. So I stayed put. I stayed and watched as Grandpa kicked and punched Ron. Ron had bruises everywhere now and his arm had begun to bleed even more when kicks had been delivered to it. I heard Grandpa mutter the word 'worthless' before going into his bedroom and slamming the door, supposedly to take a nap. I came out of hiding and ran to Ron. Ron saw me and tried to hide the damage, but he knew I'd already seen it. I kneeled down next to him and gently grabbed his bleeding arm. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. He'd made me promise to not tell anyone and when I asked why, he said it was because he had a fear that Grandpa would hurt him again if anyone knew. I asked him how long this had been going on and he said...'' George swallowed.

''He said ten years.'' Everyone gasped. Ginny looked at George.

''Ron's being abused?'' She asked. The twins nodded.

''How come he's never told us?'' Harry asked.

''Like I said, he was scared that our grandfather would find out and beat him again.'' George said. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

''You guys can't tell him we told you. We just figured you guys had a right to know and that maybe we could help him once you knew.'' Fred said. The twins stood and headed to bed.

''I can't believe he's been abused since he was four and I never noticed it.'' Ginny said, still paralyzed by shock. Harry nodded.

''Guys, we have to do something about this. If Ron doesn't get properly treated for his injuries, it could kill him.'' Hermione said.

''But how are we going to help him without telling him that Fred and George told us?'' Harry asked.

''We just don't tell him. We can still get him help without him knowing we're getting him help.''

''How are we going to do that?'' Ginny wondered.

''Leave that to me.'' Hermione answered.

Ron hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Now that they knew why Ron was depressed, his friends could finally attempt to help him. Although it wasn't as easy as they wanted it to be. They tried speaking to him, but he ignored them as if they weren't even there. Harry and Hermione were really worrying about him. With Voldemort still on the rise, they couldn't fight without Ron. Eventually, they gave up trying to help their friend. It was obvious he didn't want their help and he didn't want to speak to anyone. Ron didn't speak a word until one night in the dorm. Harry was putting away his textbooks in his trunk when he heard Ron speak for the first time in weeks.

''I know what you're doing, Harry.'' Harry couldn't believe Ron had just spoken, but acted as if he wasn't aware of his lack of speech lately.

''What do you mean, Ron?'' Harry asked. Ron sighed.

''I'm not stupid. Fred and George told you, didn't they? About my grandfather?'' Harry's pupils grew smaller. How did Ron know? Ron looked at Harry, expecting an answer. Harry sighed.

''How'd you know?'' Harry asked.

''Fred and George seem to forget that they gave me a pack of Extendable Ears for my birthday.'' Harry frowned.

''How much did you hear?'' Harry wondered.

''Only all of it.'' Ron replied. Harry sat down next to his best friend.

''I'm sorry, Ron. We just wanted to help you.'' Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry. He gripped the edge of his left sleeve and pulled it up. Harry gasped when he saw the multiple bruises and cuts that layered on top of each other. He glanced over to Ron, who had tears in his eyes.

''I never wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think I was weak.'' Ron cried softly. Harry hugged his best friend.

''You're not weak, Ron.''

''Then why do I cower from my grandfather, Harry?'' Ron made an attempt to wipe away his tears, but it was no use as more began to pour down his face. Harry put his arm around Ron in a comforting matter.

''You cower because he intentionally harms you.'' Harry explained. Ron wiped away more tears. Harry forced Ron to look at him.

''Don't worry, we're going to get you help. The twins are going to make sure you can't be harmed when around him.'' Harry assured him. Ron still looked uneasy, but hugged Harry. Harry hated seeing Ron like this. Now he was determined to keep Ron safe.

Later that night, Ron was walking down the corridors alone. He had been in the library looking for a certain book but gave up looking when Madame Pince told him that the library was about to close. She had written him a pass explaining where he'd been in case he happened to run into any staff members on the way to Gryffindor Tower. He had the note clutched in one hand, his wand in the other. He didn't understand why, but something about being alone in the castle corridors at night spooked him. Maybe it was because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He didn't know. He continued to walk when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and spun around, wand out in front of him. All he saw was an empty corridor. He slowly lowered his wand and turned back around. As he prepared to continue walking, he heard a faint shout yell, ''Stupefy!'' Ron didn't have enough time to react as the spell hit him in the back, knocking him out. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter. The note in his hand landed next to it. The spell caster pocketed his wand and stepped out of the shadows. The figure known as Francis Weasley approahed his grandson and smiled.

''Hello, Ronnie. Nice to see you again.'' He picked up the redhead's limp body and with a wave of his wand, disapparated.

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry hadn't seen Ron that morning and assumed he was already down in the hall. The group walked in silence until they came along something that caught their attention. Ginny picked up the wand off the ground and examined it. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to the others.

''It's Ron's.'' She announced.

''Hey look, a note.'' Hermione pointed to the crumpled piece of paper. George picked up the note and read it aloud.

_''Please admit Ronald B. Weasley to Gryffindor Tower. He was in the library searching for a certain book in particular but had no luck yet. Please allow him access to his common room with no punishment for being out after curfew. Madame Pince, librairian.''_

''I think Ron's missing.''

''Ron's missing?'' Ginny asked. George nodded.

''It's obvious, isn't it? Finding his wand and this note on the floor? Piece it together. Harry didn't see him in the dorm room because Ron never made it to the common room. He was obviously taken.'' He explained.

''But who would take Ron?'' Fred asked.

''Well...it _could _be Voldemort. But then again, Voldemort wouldn't have left Ron's wand here to give us a hint. He would've taken it with him. Death Eaters can't get into the castle, so the dark forces are out of the question.'' Harry spoke up. The group tried to think. If it wasn't Voldemort and it wasn't the death eaters, who was it?

Ron woke up in a dimly lit room. Once his vision enhanced, he gasped in horror. He recognized the room. He was in his grandparent's basement. Ron searched frantically for his wand, but it was missing. He didn't realize exactly how heavily he was breathing. His heart was pumping violently. Looking down, he noticed he was still wearing the same clothes as he had been the night before, now covered in dirt and dust. He heard a door close and his grandfather stepped out.

''Ah, Ronnie. I see you've awoken.'' Francis said. Ron gasped and tried to back away but he was trapped against the wall. Francis grinned and took a step towards him.

''Don't touch me!'' Ron spat, more bravely than he felt. Francis ignored Ron's warning and stepped closer. He was punished when Ron's fist made contact with his face. Francis was angry that his grandson was fighting back. Ignoring the pain in his face, he gripped a patch of Ron's sleeve and pulled him away from the wall. Ron fought against the grip of his grandfather, in hopes that his grandmother was home in case Ron screamed. As if reading Ron's mind, Francis chuckled.

''Grandma's not here to save you. She went out for the day with her friends. She won't be back until dinnertime. Which is just enough time.'' He smiled wickedly. Ron fought harder and earned a hard punch in the face. He yelped in pain. Francis smiled and threw Ron harshly to the floor. Francis approached him yet again. Panicked, Ron threw a sharp kick to the elderly man's leg. Francis yelled out and glared at his grandson with anger. Ron gulped. He'd just made a big mistake. His eyes widened in terror when his grandfather grabbed a knife out of a hidden drawer.

''You shouldn't have done that, Ronald.'' Ron let out a cry of suprise as Francis pinned him to the floor, the knife still in hand. Ron thought he was going to kill him right there, but the older man had other plans. Ron screamed in agony as letters were carved into his pale skin with the large knife. It was pain unlike he'd ever felt before. He was sure the Cruciatus Curse had been placed upon him, but this felt worse. It felt like the blade of the knife had been left in the sun for two weeks straight. The burning sensation he was feeling was unbearable. Once his grandfather was finished, he released his grip on Ron's left arm and stood, admiring his work. Ron couldn't bring himself to look. Francis made sure he couldn't look, because he roughly pulled Ron's sleeve down over the carving. Ron didn't know much, but he knew that he would have whatever was carved there forever, because it would eventually scar. He was almost positive that his grandfather wasn't finished yet, but before anymore damage could be done to him, Fred and George stormed in, wands ready and pointed at Francis. Francis's face turned white.

''Don't touch our brother.'' Fred snapped, wand still aimed at the man. Francis eyed the wands and stepped away from the fourteen year-old. Harry and Hermione were the next ones to enter, followed by Ginny and a group of aurors. The twins kept their wands pointed at Francis while the aurors went over and got him to the Ministry. The aurors explained that there would be a hearing for him the following day to declare his fate and left. Hermione ran over to Ron and kneeled in front of him. Ron saw her and looked away so she couldn't see his tears, but she'd seen them anyway. She noticed an odd cut peeking out from under Ron's sleeve and without warning, pulled up the sleeve. Everyone came over to see and gasps were heard. There in plain sight on Ron's arm was the word ''worthless'' carved into the underside of his left arm. Hermione took out her wand to heal the cuts but all that changed was the blood cleaned out. The cut remained. No magic could remove it, for it had scarred quickly. It was now a permanent part of Ron's body. His siblings looked at him sadly, wishing they'd known sooner.

It was the next day and Fred and George went with Ron to their grandfather's hearing. The Minister had asked Ron to attend so they could hear his side of the story. Ron sat in the comfy chair in front of the Minister's stand when his grandfather was brought in, his hands cuffed behind his back. He saw Ron and glared. Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Fred put a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder.

''Disicplinary hearing of the 16th of October into offenses committed by Francis Jacob Weasley. Charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, perform child abuse on fourteen year-old grandson Ronald Weasley. Do you deny abusing this teenager?'' The Minister asked Francis.

''Yes! I deny it all! These children are lying!'' Francis exclaimed. The twins glared. He was trying to lie about abusing their brother! Ron spoke up for the first time that day.

''Minister, I can prove that he's lying. I have proof from his abuse.'' Ron said. Fudge looked at the boy, then at the accused.

''Very well, Mr. Weasley.'' Ron glanced at the twins before standing and walking towards Fudge. Ron pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the bruises, cuts, and scar. Fred and George had to look away; they hated seeing their brother's injuries. Ron pulled up his right sleeve next, revealing even more bruises and cuts. The Minister nodded and let Ron sit back down. He waited for the murmurs to subside before asking the court to reveal their decision.

''We have declared Francis Jacob Weasley guilty of all charges.'' The Minster nodded at the guards to escort Francis back to his cell. Francis would not accept this sentence. He yanked free of the guard's grip and lunged at Ron. He only got in a single punch before he was gripped by the guards and dragged away. Fred and George ran to Ron's side as his nose began bleeding from the punch to his nose. Fred held out a ragged old cloth to his brother, which Ron gladly accepted. The twins helped him to stand and took him back to Hogwarts where he would be safe from Francis's abuse.

The next day, Francis Weasley's arrest was released to the public. The story about Ron's abuse was front-page news in the Daily Prophet, so the whole school was aware of what had happened. As he walked the halls throughout the day, Ron was often stopped by students wishing him well and asking him if he needed anything. In a way, Harry was glad all the attention was being directed at Ron for once.

''See, mate? People do care.'' He said to Ron as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower after classes that day. Ron shrugged.

''I guess. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't accept your help earlier. I was just scared of being hurt again.'' Ron said, rather softly. Hermione put her arm around his shoulder.

''It's okay, we understand. And don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore. He's getting what he deserves.'' She replied.

''Thanks, Hermione.'' And for the first time in months, Ron didn't have to force a smile.


End file.
